bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 44: Bloodlust
"You think you two could possibly defeat me?" She asked, giggling between every other word. It fueled Allagar's anger. He was really agitated by this point. His skin looked like a lightbulb. "Help the others." I told him. "But you're-" "Go. Now!" I interupted him. I couldn't risk harming anyone, except Strikeflier, in what I was about to do. "You've just sent away your last chance of survival." Strikeflier said. "no." I started. "I sent away yours." I swung Tenscythe, hearing the shing of it hitting her bladed claws. It was going to be a heated battle. I blanked out again. Hoping I wouldn't remember anything. No pain, no shame, no memory. You could call it a coward's way out. But when you've done what I have, it's the only way out. Unfortunately, a scratch wasn't enough to re-awaken my former state of mindlessness. Not that I could hit her anyway. She was to fast, it was going to take everything I had to so much as cut her. She knew this. "This battle was over before it began." Strikeflier laughed, her blades cutting through the skin on my arm. Blood began gushing out of my arm at an incredible rate. I would be dead if this kept up. Senterra and Allagar were busy healing the injured civilians. That, I was happy for. I didn't deserve to be healed. Death was the only acceptable path for me now. I didn't deserve my siblings' love or forgiveness. All of the people I killed on Indelatra. Their faces somehow springing up in my vision. I was sure that this was the 'life flashing before my eyes' thing that humans spoke of. I didn't like what I saw. Was I really this terrible person I saw in my memory bank. Looking at me now, no one would believe that, would they? "Quick! Get them out of here!" I heard Aqua scream to one of our many siblings. "Take the citizens to the shelter!" Senterra yelled. I was sure it was to Gaia. They all were magnificent. But I however, was the one to die. Of course, I wasn't sad about that. I was at ease with it. A peaceful death, I couldn't argue with it. Afterall, it was more than I deserved. "Shade!" I heard Allagar scream. Death wasn't going to hit me today. I didn't know if I should be happy or not. But wouldn't I atleast be getting healed by now? What was going on? Did I miss an important part of the scene in front of the scene in front of me? Some piece of the equation was missing. It was insane, I was sure I was almost dead, but they weren't healing me. I know I didn't deserve their help, but my siblings weren't heartless. That I knew. "Shade! Stop!" I heard Aqua scream. Stop? Stop what? What was going on? It all made sense now. I knew exactly what was going on. It was exactly as I'd hoped for. My precious stage of bloodlust had re-awakened. But obviously much more fierce this time, as it had scared Aqua. "A true warrior knows not only when enough is enough, but also how to control his bloodlust. You've got alot left to learn, my son" A familiar voice said in my mind. I knew who it was. The only person who it could be; Renian Demonis. Category:Blog posts